WM RP Page
The Windsped Mountains are snowy, massive mountains with many caves. The winter prey is hard to find, but plentiful, if you know where to look. Please ask to join in the comments with your dragon's description & rank, and the same for their rider, if they have one. Members Riders: : Frannie - an thin, tall and lithe Elven female with silky black hair, with bright gray eyes. She is strong willed, and bright, and generally warm to others. Dragon, Viryn (Prowllu) : Rin - a 5'11 guy with black hair and blue eyes, his hairy is spikey. He is fun loving, a very skilled fighter and once he puts his mind to something he never gives up untill he accomplishes it. His twin is Yukio and he is an excelent cook.' Dragon, '''Kurikara. (Frosty) : Yukio - a 5'11 guy with dark brown has a clear blue eyes, he wears black glasses, and his hair is spikey. He is very intelligent and can easily accomplish any task he is given, though he is younger then his twin Rin he is always taking care of him. '''Dragon, '''Anamion. (Frosty) : Rihanna (Riya) - a 5'11' girl with silver hair and red eyes. She is also described to be cute, but her life belongs to her dragon Gorden. She is VERY skinny and she loves to fight, paint, and talk to other people. '''Dragon, '''Gorden. (Takeachance) : Tess - blonde hair girl with brown eyes. She is smart, sweet, and knows a lot about dragons. '''Dragon, '''Hydro. (Berryheart) : Rinto - 5'11, fair-skinned man with spiky black hair and clear blue eyes. He is outgoing, funny, and friendly to everyone, and is an easy person to get along with. '''Dragon, '''Jeel. (Emberstar) : Aelesia - about 5'10 with somewhat pale, tan skin and long, straight red hair and freckles. She has green-gray eyes and a fierce exterior, but is generally friendly. '''Dragon, 'Phaet. (Prowllu) : Jason (Jay) - 6'1 with fiery red hair, and bright green eyes. He is Aelesia's older brother. He is easy going, funny, sarcastic and well trained in many different forms of combat, and wears glasses. Dragon, '''Glaedr. (Prowllu) '''Dragons: : Viryn - a lithe and light green male dragon with bright purple eyes. He is very sarcastic, and doesn't play well with others unless he knows them well enough. He is fast and agile, making him a deadly opponent. Rider, '''Frannie (Prowllu) : Kurikara (Kuri) - A massive black dragon with red and orange flame markings all over his body, and large golden claws and bright yellow eyes. He is a big troublemaker and loves to mess with Rin, and especially Yukio, but he loves Rin a lot and would never let anyone hurt him. '''Rider, '''Rin. (Frosty) : Amamion (Mon) - a giant green dragon with light green eyes and long dark green claws and long sharp teeth. He is a big trouble maker, but he only messes with people who he thinks are interesting. He acts like he doesn't care about his rider but he would protect him with his life if necessary. '''Rider, '''Yukio. (Frosty) : Gorden (Gorrie) - Riya calls Gorden Gorrie at times. He is a huge green dragon with a wide wingspan. He is very sweet and nice to others. '''Rider, '''Rihanna. (Takeachance) : Hydro(Ro)- black and blue dragon with green eyes. He is most likely to be found in water or flying with Tess. He is sarcastic, brave, and a great fighter. '''Rider, Tess. (Berryheart) : Jeel - massive black dragon with spikes and red eyes. He is an amazing fighter, and constantly blows out flame. Rider, 'Rinto. (Emberstar) : Phaet - a slender but muscular purple male dragon, with plum dark eyes and a long tail, and instead of fire, blows out acid. '''Rider, 'Aelesia. (Prowllu) : Glaedr - a giant black male with glowing red eyes. He is generally displeased with the world, has a sarcastic attitude, and is a leader. 'Rider, 'Jason. (Prowllu) : Roleplay Please sign all roleplays with four ~'s. ---- Rin and Yukio walked around, Yukio yelling at his oldr brother Rin yet again for getting himself introuble. Their dragons Mon and Kuri walking behind them. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 06:38, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frannie walked over to them, waving. "Hey guys... What'd Rin do this time?" Viryn walked up behind her, snorting. It's like asking a rabbit if he ate the carrots he was told not to touch, of course he did. ''He snorted, flicking his head. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:47, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yukio sighed "He got in another fight.. For the fifth time this week," Run put his hand behind his head "Sorry?" FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 07:07, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frannie smacked Viryn's side. "I'm sure it was a reasonable fight." She said, walking with them. Viryn took off, flying off somewhere. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 07:12, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin pouted. "He was making fun of me! " he huffed, crossing his arms, and glarring at the sky like a child. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 07:32, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh, who's acting like a five year old? You are, you are! Aren't you?" Frannie squeezed his cheeks, laughing. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 10:02, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin tried to suck in his cheeks to get away from her, but failed miserably. "Yukia-chan, help me!" he begged to his younger brother, who shook his head. "This is your punishment," he flashed a smile, then fixed his glasses. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 19:11, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "See? He's on ''my side anyways. Yuki-sama, how'd your little chat with that girl go, anyways?" Frannie raised an eyebrow, still walking. Viryn came back his green scales rippling. Yes, I'm most interested in this, ''He thought to Frannie, who conveyed the message to the twins. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:47, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yukio flixed his glasses "It was fine. She's not very interesting though.." he side glanced at Frannie. Rin jumped onto Kurikara, layed on his back, and listened to the conversation "You're so lame. That's why you don't have girl friends! Your expectations are too high-" FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 06:05, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Rin, it's not that he has high expectations," Frannie interrupted, petting Viryn's head. "It's just that he hasn't found someone whom he is compatible with." She said, as Viryn flicked his tongue out. ''Either that, or he's hopeless, much like his brother, '' he said, and Frannie held back a laugh, rubbing his scaly head. "I agree, Yuki-sama ''is more likely to find a girlfriend than Rin," she said, climbing onto him. "I mean, at least Yuki-sama tries," ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:17, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin looked at her. "I don't have time for a girlfriend. I'm constantly protecting myself and Yukio. Constantly trying to get stronger so I can help people. Having a girlfriend would just get in my way." He sat up on his dragon, and looked at Yukio, smiling at him. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 20:37, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Mhm," Frannie said. "You have a dragon to help ''you protect yourself and people." Frannie nodded. Viryn flicked his tail. ''Having a mate, or a potential one, is part of your human life cycle, from what I have learned of you humans so far. ''He thought, and Frannie nodded. "Not all of us," She patted her dragon's neck. "There is an elf, back in my home, whom is chosen out of all the elven peoples, as the... Nicest looking, I suppose, and is sent to become the Spiritchaser, a sacred rank that requires dedication to their role." Frannie sometimes talked on and on about her home, like she missed it. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:49, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin sighed. "Kurikara only fights dragons, not people. Ether way, having a girlfriend is not my main priority right now." He sighed and leaned back. Yukio nodded at his older brother and smiled. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 00:15, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I have had many fights where Viryn had to..." Frannie closed her eyes. ''There were many instances where she could not handle her enemies, and I had to intervene. Viryn said, flicking his tail. 'Twas not pretty. ''"Dang right it wasn't," Frannie scowled. ''Well, I'm sorry that I saved your life. Even if you do have nightmares. ''Viryn growled. Frannie smacked his side. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 08:24, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin smirked, "And here I was, thinking my beloved Fran-chan was the strongest there was.." He put the back of his hand on his forehead and fell back onto Kurikara, pretending to faInt. "Has my life been a lie?!" He cried. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 18:34, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frannie snorted. "I'll show you who the strongest is," she glared. "With my fist!" She crossed her arms, glaring at Rin. ''Humans, Viryn said, amused. "I'm not a human," Frannie noted. "I'm an Elf." She reminded her dragon. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:36, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin laughed. "Calm down tiger.. No need to get fiesty!" he smiled eyes shining, Kara let out a snort and shook his head at them. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 22:08, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- It is not wise to tell her to calm down.. Nor call her a tiger, Viryn noted, flicking his tongue out at Rin. Frannie started to laugh. "I'd listen to him. He's one of the only males I can put up with." She laughed. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:21, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin raised his hands up defeat "Sorry fran-chan!" He pouted and puffed up his cheeks "Hey! You put up with yukio! Do you like him!?" He gasped retending to faint again. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 23:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I like him enough not to punch the living heck out of you while he's present," Frannie growled. "Plus, he's got enough common sense not to make me angry- but no, I don't." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:01, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin smirked suddenly being very interested in this conversation "Then who do you like fran-chan" he asked wiggling his eye brows FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 05:08, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well there was this guy back in my hometown," Frannie snorted. "But he's old news, apparently he's turned into the town heartthrob? Not exactly my type," She continued, scratching a stain off of her sword's blade. "I like the guys who aren't overrated. The fighting type." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 05:13, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Not Yukio then.." He thought for a minute, staring at the sky. "Do you like anyone here then?" He turned his head to her, he had a bandaid on his cheek from when Yukio repaired him after the fight. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 06:03, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Not exactly," Frannie took a deep breath. "I haven't been here for too long. The only people I know are you two," she continued, flicking the mud off of her finger. "And no one really knows me all that well.." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:39, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin put a finger on his chin. "Hm.. You know.. You're the only friend I've ever had other then Yukio.." He looked at her, and Kara nodded slowly. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 19:43, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yeah," Frannie laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm a friendly person," ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:03, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin looked around, then looked at Kara who was looking around as well, they both turned to eachother "Did Fran-chan just say she was friendly!" they both bursted out in laughter. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 20:29, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frannie glared. "Shut up," She growled, punching his arm. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:46, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rinto climbed onto Jeel's back, smoothing his hair out of his face. "Ready for some flying, JJ?" JJ was Rinto's affectionate nickname for Jeel, but Jeel hated anyone else using that special nickname. --Ember♧ 21:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin wrapped his arms around her. "Why can't you just love me, like you love Yukio" he cried. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 04:54, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frannie let out a low growl, and Rin let go. "Because you act like a five year old. Yuki-sama acts his age." She grumbled. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:31, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Once Jeel had taken off, he flew close to the ground, and Rinto sat up, admiring the sights around him. A few seconds later, his eye caught a group of three people, one of which looked quite angry. "Hey, is that Frannie, Rin, and Yukio?" Jeel landed on the grass, and Rinto dismounted. " It is!" --Ember♧ 20:38, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I have half a mind-" Frannie was hissing angrily at Rin, a fist forming. She took a deep breath. "Childish humans," She grunted under her breath. If you think that they are so foolish, why do you not go home? ''Viryn snorted. ''Exactly. You enjoy their company. ''ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:59, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hey! Hey, Rin!" Rinto ran over to the small group. "Hi, guys. What's going on?" --Ember♧ 22:40, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm about to hit the lights out of Rin," Frannie glared. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin jumped into Rinto'd arms "Rinto-chan! Fran-chan is being mean to me again" he pouted looking at frannie. Yukio sighed and looked up at the sky "Why can i never have normal friends?" He murmured. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 06:13, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That wouldn't be half the fun of us being your friends," Frannie smiled.ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 07:25, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin and Rinto had a special connection, since their names were similar and their appearances were, too. "That's true, Fran-chan. Without us as your friends, Yukio-san, you'd be bored all the time!" --Ember♧ 14:17, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin smiled at him "And what would you do without me!" He laughed putting his hands behind his head, Yukio looked at all of them "Thats true, well i guess you all aren't that bad.." He smiled eyes sparkling. Rin blinked "Moles." FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 18:12, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Riya yawned and sat down on a cliff. [[User:Takeachance32|'If you fall ]] [[User talk:Takeachance32|'I'll always']]''' be there''' [[User_talk:Takeachance32|''' for you']][[User:Takeachance32|' ~The Floor''' ]] 01:15, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jason woke up, and stretched big. Aelesia was still resting, leaned up against Phaet's side. "Glaedr," He whispered. ~~ "Hey, come on!" Frannie glared, "That does deserve a slap, doesn't it?" She said, her eyes begging at Yuki. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:39, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rinto backed away, palms facing Frannie. "Hey, no, I don't want to get hit..." --Ember♧ 21:18, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin jumped behind Rinto "I didn't do anthing!" He cried , Yukio sighed "This is hopeless.." He looked at Frannie "Do as you wish Fran-chan" FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 22:55, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frannie gave Rin a good smack on the arm, giving a good growl with it. "Don't make fun of your brother." She scolded him. Jason flew up to them with Glaedr, who took off after Jason got off. "Oh- hi Jason..." Frannie said, a bit of a blush. small crush, she'll grow out of sooner or later, I suppose. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:33, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rinto closed his eyes, smiled, and waved at Jason in greeting. "Hey!" Jason nodded back to him, and asked, "So what're you guys doing here?" Rinto shrugged. "Actually, I'm not sure. I was flying with Jeel, and I saw these three here, and Frannie looked like she was about to pick a fight with Rin." --Ember♧ 04:07, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "About to? Oh no, I'm going to beat him." Frannie continued, narrowing her eyes at Rin, who was still hiding behind Yuki. Jason laughed. "Seems like a normal day around here," He smirked. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 04:19, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yup," Rinto sighed. There was silence for a few moments, then Rinto spoke up again. "How do you all feel about some flying with our dragons? That was what I was doing before I met you three here." --Ember♧ 04:41, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin held his arm an pouted "Yuki-chan! Tell Fran-chan she can't fly because she hurt me!" He cried showing his red arm to his younger brother who looked over it then looked up at Frannie "Fran-chan.." FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 04:59, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frannie crossed her arms. "Yuki-sama." She said plainly. "He needs to suck it up." She said, twirling around and getting up on Viryn. "I think, that means that we're going for a ride!" Jason said, calling for Glaedr. Aelesia, his sister, flew up on Phaet. "Hey! We're going for a ride, Aele!" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 05:14, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rinto had already climbed on Jeel, and sat on his dragon, waiting for the others to assemble and get ready to fly. --Ember♧ 05:38, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Aelesia shrugged. "I'm gonna go take Phaet down to the lake, and give him a path or something." She said, and Phaet took off. Jason shrugged, and readjusted his glasses. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:32, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin pouted as yukio threw him on to Kurikara. Yuki sighed and got onto Amaimon and stretched looking up as the two dragons took off. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 16:41, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rinto flew after the twins on Jeel, shouting, "Come on, Fran and Jay!" --Ember♧ 04:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frannie chrrp ''to Viryn, who took off and passed the other dragons, doing a barrel roll in the air. Jason took off on Glaedr, trailing after them at a leisurely pace. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 04:40, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin yawned and lay back onto Kara who flew more cautiously so Rin wouldnt fall off. Yukio stretched as looked around as his dragon flew at the same pace as Rins. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 05:37, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jeel caught up to Viryn, tilting his body slightly to one side and the other, and Rinto waved merrily to Frannie. --Ember♧ 17:37, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frannie waved back, and Viryn going sideways, bolted forward. ''It is an insult, for one to pass me! ''Viryn trilled, taking pride in his speed. "You're worse than Aelesia!" She said, Viryn just barely catching it beforeit dissolved in the wind. ''I feel the winds changing! ''ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:03, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jeel suddenly dropped, and Rinto held on tightly to his spikes as his stomach rushed up to his mouth. Jeel eventually regained control and flapped back up to be level with where Viryn had been. ''These winds are tumultuous, Jeel noted to Rinto. It will be a challenge to navigate them. --Ember♧ 02:11, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kara let out a growl making Rin sit up and hold onto him tighter, Mon doing the same. Yukio pushed up his glasses, the two dragons weren't very fast but very strong, so the winds weren't as bad to them. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 03:31, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frannie was leaning right onto Viryn, not minding the wind. He flapped just a bit more, putting his strength into keeping up his current pace. What's that up ahead? ''Frannie thought to Viryn, who conveyed the message to the rest of the dragons. A massive black bulk was headed towards them. ~~ It barrelled right into Viryn, as he was in the front. Viryn was clawing at the dragon, and while he was fighting, Frannie lost her grip on his saddle, and dangled off until her hand couldn't hold on anymore, and Viryn couldn't disengage from the beast long enough to go after her. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:30, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Jeel navigates the winds, Rinto spotted with horror the sight of Frannie falling from Viryn as he grappled with a massive black dragon. "Jeel, go down, Frannie's falling!" Rinto ordered. Jeel immediately lost altitude, and swooped underneath Frannie and successfully caught the girl. --Ember♧ 14:55, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frannie clinged to Rinto, burying her face into his shirt, terrified. Viryn let out a howl, and then a rush of fire at the dragon, who growled angrily as he retreated. Frannie peered up at Viryn. "Is he okay?" She asked Rinto, as Viryn kept on flapping, trying to find a place to land. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 17:48, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rinto squinted up at the green dragon, who seemed to be uninjured. "Think so," he reported. "Let's land now, shall we, Jeel?" Jeel slowly flew closer and closer to the ground, until he was barely skimming it, and executed a smooth landing. Yukio and Rin, noticing their descent, followed. --Ember♧ 18:51, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frannie was still clinging to Rinto. Viryn moved his head over to her, sniffing her head and blowing air onto her side. "Are you okay Viryn?" She looked up, petting his head. ''I am fine. You are scared- I am sorry I let you fall. ''She slipped off of Jeel, and hugged Viryn. "It's not your fault- the saddle was old, I wasn't prepared, and... It was ''horrible." She said, and Viryn let out a snort. ''We'd be wise to go the long ways home. That dragon has friends, and I don't want anyone to fall off their dragon, and have to have another close call. ''He fretted, as Frannie climbed onto his back, sitting lightly and gripping onto the saddle tightly. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:11, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Why don't we head on home?" Rinto suggested to the others. Everyone agreed, and they all took to the skies again. This time, the dragons were wary, flying cautiously and glancing around. --Ember♧ 23:46, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin watched as Frannie had clung onto Rinto and, he instantly became angry. Him and Kara flew past everyone not caring if they bumped into anyone, Kara let out a long and loud roar feeling Rins anger and hatred. Yukio followed him, sighing, he shook his head and Frannie, then gave Rinto a sad look before trying to catch up with his younger brother. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 00:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frannie gave the two a hard look after they left, and obviously, she was talking to Viryn, looking frustrated. She refrained from looking down, quietly keeping her eyes ahead of her. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 01:36, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Windsped Mountains